


The Good Side

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [147]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All-Knowing Castiel, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Sam, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on the Winchester's side for more reasons then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 18 Meta Fiction

There was a reason -besides Metatron being the bad guy-, that Castiel didn't go to the other side.

Before Castiel met them, the only thing he knew about the Winchesters was that they were his mission. But after he met Sam and Dean, he realized that he if he made the decision to go with Metatron, he would destroy the most beautiful and fascinating thing he had ever seen in his existence.

Their incredible soul bond.

The bond was stressed already, the weight of Dean's growing attraction to the First Blade and Sam's anger with his brother for letting Gadreel possess him, and Castiel knew that if he joined Metatron that it would push them to their breaking point, and he honestly didn't know if it would hurt them if it snapped. He imagined it hurt already, Sam and Dean being oblivious to everything, even to their obvious love towards each other.

He found it a bit funny, he usually being he one who was completely clueless, even with Metatron's "generous gift", who could see the intense affection and sexual tension between the brothers. He could see the way they leaned into each other, and the way they spoke to one another with out speaking a word, but still being unable to pick up on their own abnormal relationship. If Castiel were to use a single phrase to describe the whole situation, he would say "frustratingly sweet."

He would never go to Metatron's side, because it would be a tragedy to see something break that never had a chance to be seen.

  
  



End file.
